


Stop being cute, I might actually like you.

by dark_rose1435



Series: Little Dooo [2]
Category: Goons (Podcast), Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, littlespace, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_rose1435/pseuds/dark_rose1435
Summary: McNasty, who finds the concept of age regression VERY weird, is left alone with Dooo, who regresses.
Relationships: mcnasty/thedooo
Series: Little Dooo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094126
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Stop being cute, I might actually like you.

McNasty cursed under his breath, dropping his controller on the couch next to him. On the TV, the words "Game Over" flashed at him. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He picked up the controller and was just about to click "Retry" when he heard it. 

Soft whimpers were coming from Dooo's bedroom, where he was taking a nap. Usually Matt and Dallas took care of Dooo when he was regressed, but they both had errands to run, so they left the boy with McNasty. And, just McNasty's luck, the boy had been in littlespace all morning, and today he had regressed to a particularly young age. 

The whole "age regression" thing weirded McNasty out, and he hated that Dooo did it. 

The soft whimpers turned into crying, and McNasty rolled his eyes. He figured that if Dooo needed something, he could just go back to being 26 years old and handle the problem himself. A part of him, deep down, knew that wasn't how it worked, but at the moment he didn't really care. 

Suddenly, a soft, infant-like sob came from the room, and McNasty set down his controller again. Maybe he should just pop in and check on the boy, and make sure he wasn't hurt or anything...

Another sob had McNasty jumping up and hurrying to the room. He opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes landed on Dooo, who was curled in a ball, clutching a big Smii7y plushie that Matt had given him, and crying. He was wearing an over-sized baby-blue hoodie and boxers. McNasty hated to admit it, but the boy looked kind of cute. 

Dooo noticed him standing in the doorway and he hugged his plushie tighter. 

"Want," he whimpered, wiping his tears on the plushie. McNasty sighed. He walked over to the nightstand where Dooo's bottle, pacifier, and toys were. He picked up the bottle and pacifier, and held them out to Dooo. The boy whined and shook his head. 

"Want!" he begged. McNasty rolled his eyes, set them down on the nightstand, and picked up one of Dooo's toys. He held it out to Dooo, and groaned when tears filled the boy's big green eyes. 

"Want!" 

"What do you want, Dooo? Your bottle? A toy? I can't help you if I don't know what the fuck you're asking for," McNasty said impatiently. Dooo looked up at him, and reached his hand out, clumsily grabbing McNasty's arm. 

"Want...Na-tee..." 

McNasty frowned, before it dawned on him. "Natee?...You...you mean McNasty?" 

Dooo tugged on McNasty's sleeve excitedly. "Na-tee! Want na-tee!" 

McNasty stared down at him. "You...want me?" he asked quietly. Dooo looked up at him expectantly. McNasty raised his eyebrows and cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, testing the boy's reaction. Dooo quickly grabbed his plushie and crawled over. He then tried to clamber into McNasty's lap, making the man stand up quickly. 

"Whoa, hold on, what the fuck are y..." Suddenly it hit him, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You want to cuddle with me," he sighed. 

Dooo looked startled when McNasty stood up quickly, and he whimpered. "Na-tee, please!" 

McNasty's eyes softened a little. He sighed. 

"All right, hang on," he said, defeated. He climbed into the boy's bed and sat up against the headboard. Dooo made a happy noise that made McNasty smile, despite himself, and the boy quickly crawled towards him, pulling himself into the man's lap. McNasty grimaced at the odd feeling of having one of his best friends sitting in his lap, but reminded himself that the boy was regressed and wanted comfort, that was all. Dooo unknowingly confirmed this when hugged his plushie and snuggled into McNasty. 

"Na-tee," he sighed happily. McNasty made an amused noise. 

"Why were you crying earlier, huh?" McNasty mused. 

"Want...Na-tee," the boy said shyly. McNasty's heart melted, and he chuckled. 

"You just wanted me to come hold you?" he smiled. Dooo nodded excitedly. He placed his plushie next to them, turned around in McNasty's lap, and threw his arms around the man, making McNasty freeze.

"Na-tee!" the boy announced happily. McNasty rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He wrapped an arm around Dooo's waist, and ruffled the boy's hair with his other hand. 

"Damn it, Dooo," he sighed. "You're not supposed to be all...cute." 

Dooo giggled. He turned back around so his back was against the man's chest. He picked up his milkbag plushie, and tapped McNasty's leg excitedly. 

"Na-tee, look! Smi-ee!" he announced proudly, holding up his plushie so McNasty could see. 

McNasty fake gasped. "You have a Smii7y plushie?"

Dooo nodded excitedly. He turned over so he was sitting sideways in the man's lap and leaned his head against McNasty's chest, playing with the propeller on the plushie's hat. 

McNasty sat with the boy as he babbled like an infant, playing with his plushie. 

After a while, the boy got bored and looked over at the nightstand. He gasped excitedly before tapping McNasty's leg. 

"Want!" the boy announced. McNasty sighed and looked over at the nightstand. 

"What do you want now?"

"Paci!" 

"Paci?...Oh." McNasty grabbed the baby blue pacifier from the nightstand, and Dooo made grabby hands. 

McNasty chuckled as he handed it over. Dooo stuck it in his mouth excitedly, before turning sideways in the man's lap and laying his head on McNasty's chest. 

He removed the pacifier with one hand and, very politely, asked, "Down?"

"You wanna lay down?" McNasty asked, gently lifting the boy up out of his lap. Dooo's eyes shot open and he frantically shook his head, crawling back into McNasty's lap. 

"Na-tee down!" 

McNasty rolled his eyes. "Oh, you want ME to lay down, huh?" Dooo nodded excitedly, sticking the pacifier back in his mouth. 

"Alright, get off for a sec so I can lay down, then you can come lay down with me." 

Dooo reluctantly crawled out of the man's lap, watching him suspiciously. But, true to his word, McNasty simply stretched out his legs and laid his head on a pillow, before patting his chest. Dooo eagerly crawled on top of him, laying his head on the man's chest. McNasty wrapped an arm around the boy, and Dooo snuggled closer. 

McNasty laid with the boy as he drifted off to sleep, contentedly sucking on his pacifier. Suddenly, Dooo jerked awake, startling McNasty. The boy looked around frantically, before his eyes landed on his Smii7y plushie. He quickly grabbed it before snuggling back into McNasty, holding his plushie close. 

McNasty huffed out a laugh. "Jesus fuck, you scared me." Dooo removed his pacifier. 

"Oh...I sorry," Dooo mumbled sadly. McNasty froze, before silently cursing himself. He didn't want to make the boy upset. He ran a hand soothingly through the boy's hair. 

"Well, you scared me because, uh, I thought you saw a scary monster!" McNasty whispered dramatically. Dooo gasped, before covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his giggles. McNasty grinned, relieved. He wrapped his arm tighter around the boy. 

"Alright, you ready to go to sleep? You got your, uh, your plushie?" 

Dooo nodded excitedly, before sticking the pacifier back in his mouth. He snuggled against McNasty, clutching the plushie to his chest. 

After a while, Dooo's breathing evened out, and he was out like a light.


End file.
